Gravity Falls: Los Cuatro Grandes(preview)
by bruno14
Summary: bueno aca no esta la historia completa esta es mas bien la previewo sea algo antes de la historia pero bueno... estoy hablando demas.
**ok, acá esta una preview se podría decir de mi gravity falls/big four crossover,díganme si capte mas o menos la personalidad de Hiccup, la de Rapunel sera una combinación entre su propia personalidad y la de Mabel. no pude encontrar a ningún personaje que reemplazara a Stan y no me quejo, si reemplazo a Stan tendría que buscar a otro personaje que hiciera los libros y sinceramente no podría reemplazar a Ford.**

 **estoy pensando en que Heather sea Wendy y Astrid sea Pacifica, en que universo te preguntaras .**

 **bueno me base en que ambas (pacifica y Astrid) tienen espiritu competitivo ( o algo asi) entonces me base en eso.**

 **los amigos de Wendy seran los vikingos de Berk, siendo Robbin, snotlout , Thomphson siendo Fishlegs, los gemelos siendo el rubio y el otro ( no me se los nombres XD) .**

 **bien podría hacer que Courtney babckock sea pacifica y que Astrid sea parte de los amigos de Heather , estare pensando en eso.**

 **no encuentro a nadie que reemplace a Soos , pero vere eso despues.**

 **Jack y Merida reemplazaran a Candy y Grenta ( o grenda no se como se escribe) pero igual tendran sus personalidaes normales .**

 **ok sin nada mas que decir aca empieza la preview**.

* * *

\- a _hhh vacaciones_ \- Hiccup comienza a hablar en voz en off mientras podemos ver imagenes de dos niños jugando y unos adultos comiendo unas hamburguesas, evidentemente disfrutando su tiempo.

- _un momento de juegos , recreación y descanso_ \- mientras Hiccup sigue hablando la vista cambia a un letrero el cual dice "Welcome to Gravity Falls "- _al menos que tengas mi suerte lo que espero que no_ -En el momento en el que termino de hablar el cartel de Gravity falls se rompe.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHH- gritan dos niños en un carrito de golf conduciendo a toda velocidad, zigzagueando en la carretera, podemos ver un mejor enfoque en ellos.

Ambos parecían tener 12 años . La chica tenia el pelo rubio hecho en una trenza para disimular su extrema longitud, tenía unos ojos verdes e iba vestida con lo que parecía ser un vestido rosa pero recortado y acomodado como para salir a dar una caminata.

El chico era de la misma altura que la chica, se notaba que era bastante flaco, el tiene el pelo rojizo, algunas pecas pequeñas en sus mejillas y ojos verdes. Vestía una camisa manga larga verde junto con un chaleco marrón, también con un cinturón de cuero. pantalones verde oscuro y botas de cuero marrones.

Algo esta persiguiendo a los dos chicos mientras estos siguen gritando. Se ve como algo derriba arboles mientras gruñe.

\- esta alcanzándonos!- dijo la pelirrubia , al pelirojizo.

Podemos ver una visa desde arriba y vemos como la sombra de algo gigante se posa en el carrito.

Ahora un para de manos gigantes trata de agarrar el carrito pero falla, los chicos por desviar la atencion por un momento , lograron que el carrito choca contra una roca lo cual lo manda a volar pero al final cae en la carretera nuevamente. la cámara se enfoca en la cara de determinación del chico mientras conduce.

- _mi nombre es hiccup, la chica a punto de vomitar_ \- vemos a la pelirrubia aguantando el vomito - _es mi hermana Rapunzel._

\- _Tal vez se estén preguntando que hacemos en un carro de golf_ \- se ve como la criatura agarra un arbol- _Huyendo de la criatura más horrorosa_ -.

la criatura tira el arbol y los hermanos gritan en terror mientras el arbol pasa por encima de ellos y cae horizontalmente al frente de ellos. Bloqueadoles el paso.

\- Cuidado !- grito Rapunzel señalando el arbol.

-ahhhhhhhhhhh!- ambos hermanos gritan y zigzaguean de nuevo con unos rostros de panico cuando la imagen se congela.

\- _yo también me lo pregunto siendo sincero, aunque hay una "Logica " explicacion para todo esto._

(intro)

* * *

Regresamos a la escena de persecución y a la imagen congelada.

-mejor retrocedamos-.

se ve la imagen de Hiccup y Rapunzel en una casa normal, Hiccup jugando con un videojuego y Rapunzel abrazando un gato.

- _todo comenzó cuando nuestros queridos padres decidieron que necesitábamos un poco de aire fresco veraniego_ -se pueden ver como los brazos de sus padres les sacan las cosas que tenían y les dan bolsos, les ponen bloqueador solar a cada uno y le dan una gorra a Hiccup.

- _nos enviaron al norte_ -se puede ver un mapa de Oregon, se ven los nombres de prehistoric gardens, indian reserve y gravity falls en el centro.- _a un pueblo perdido que de seguro nadie conoce llamado gravity falls, oregon. a la cabaña del mistero que nuestro tio abuelo tiene en el bosque_.-se puede ver una cabaña relativamente grande con un letrero que dice " cabaña del misterio".

\- Este artico esta genial.- dijo rapunzel emocionada . desde esta ventana podemos ver muchas cosas.- dijo y fue a la ventana para mirar maravillada.

Hiccup por su parte miraba un poco incomodo el lugar , caminando hacia atras cuando el sonido de una cabra lo sorprendio y se volteo.

\- y hay una cabra en mi cama- suspira- porque no me sorprende.

\- oh, hola pequeña- le dijo Rapunzel y fue a acariziar a la cabra ppro esta le empezo a mordisquear la tela de la manga de su vestido- oH!- dijo sorprendida- seguro amigo puedes seguir mordisqueando tranquilamente- dijo y se empo a reir.

- _mi hermana suele verle el lado positivo a las cosas_ -dijo Hiccup .

la escena cambia y se puede ver a Rapunzel bailando alegremente entre unas flores que encontro a fuera de la cabaña.

- _pero a mi me tomo bastante tiempo para que me guste este lugar_ \- se puede ver a Hiccup arrecostado a un arbol con un pajaro carpintero picoteando su gorro.

-boo- dice alguien derrepente y aparecer alguien con una mascara de lo que parece ser un monstruo del lago.

-ahhh!- Hiccup salta asustado y espanta al pajaro carpintero.

\- Hahahaha- EL sujero se quita la masacra revelando ser alguien con una cabeza cuadriculada, promeniente mandibula, lentes para mirar y un gorro rojo.

- _y aqui esta nuestro "simpatico" tio stan_ \- dijo Hiccup- _este tipo_ \- dice mientras Stan continua tiendo tanto que se empieza a quedar sin aire y tose.

\- valio la pena- dijo Stan despues de que termino.

* * *

Podemos ver al interior de la cabaña del misterio donde vemos distintos objetos extraños, como un conejo con dos cuernos de alce, un terodactilo , entre otras cosas.

- _nuestro tio convirtio su casa en una trampa turistica llamada la cabaña del misterio._

\- _aunque el misterio que me sigo preguntando es porque alguien viene aquí._

-Damas y caballeros, les presentos ... a pie grande- dice Stan y lso turistas se giran a ver lo que es una estatua de un gorila con calsonsillos y un letrero que dice "el pie grande" los turistas parecian asombrados y emocionados. tomaron algunas fotos.

\- _y adivinen a quien puso a trabajar allí._

se puede ver a los hermanos bajo un relleno que dice " sin reembolzos", Hiccup barriendo y rapunzel mirabdo lo que parece ser un ojo con pupila verde.

-ahh-Hiccup suspira.

\- ohhh- Rapunzel intenta tocar el ojo pero Stan le pega la mano con una vara lo que le hizo retroceder.

\- no toques la mercancia- dijo regañando.

\- _Parecía que iba a ser la misma y aburrida rutina todo el verano._

Se puede ver a un chico conduciendo el carro de golf a la cabaña del misterio.


End file.
